Gaydar
by lilmissmegy
Summary: Kendall and Logan keep their feelings hidden while Jo and camille compete with carlos and james to out the boys. KOGAN
1. Chapter 1  A little bit of Acting

Chapter One: A little bit of acting

The TV channels flipped vigorously. Katie had the remote in her hand and the boys were tied up to the chairs in the living room as she claimed it was her "T.V. time" and the boys wanted to watch a hockey match that was suppose to be on today. Logan twisted his wrist to try and free himself of the bonds while Kendall attempted to sweet talk his sister into freeing them.

"Katie, Come on, this is cruel and unusual punishment." Kendall gave Katie the puppy dog pout.

"Don't Care" She stated and continued flipping channels. Logan was able to free one of his hands and he made the mistake of proclaiming it.

"YES" Logan shouted. Carlos was repeatedly hitting his helmeted head on the table. James was eyeing his reflection in a mirror. Katie gave Logan the stink eye.

"Katie, please." Katie was about to protest when Mrs. Knight walked into the apartment of 2J.

"Katie Clarissa Knight! Let these boys go!" She dropped her grocery bags to the floor.

"but, but, but moooom!" She pouted

"No buts about it missy." Katie sulked as she untied the boys who immediately ran for the remote but Mrs. Knight snatched it up and turned on her soap opera.

"BUT MOOOOOM!" All the children protested but Mrs. Knight waved them away. Logan looked at Kendall who was looking at the remote which was pointed at the Televison. 'Why wont he look at me like that' Logan thought as he walked to the front door and out to the pool.

"Mom what am I suppose to do?" Kendall pouted and slumped into the couch beside his mother and sister.

"I don't know, go to the pool with Logan." Kendall thought about it and sighed as he got up and left the apartment in search of the Palm Woods pool. Kendall Immediately spotted Logan. Logan was chilling in the pool with some girls. They were laughing and splashing. Logan was eyeing the breasts of one of the girls who was wearing a sequined bikini. 'why wont he look at me like that?' Kendall thought and peeled off his shirt before cannon balling into the pool. Kendall was splashing around and goofing off with Logan in no time but there were eyes spectating them.

"Do you think they're gay?" Camille asked Jo, they were sitting on Camille's balcony. Both of them were watching Kendall and Logan in the pool. Jo shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean Kendall always did wanna do girly romantic stuff."

"yeah and Logan never shut up about Kendall, about how they met each other. About how Kendall was his best friend." Camille gave a disappointed pout. She was hopelessly in love with Logan. She loved his brown eyes, and his extremely sensitive expression. He was always sweet on her, but they could just never get passed Kissing and eventually she ended up with James some how. She didn't even like James, If anybody was gay it had to be James, right? He obsessed over his hair, he was tottally girly, and she swore to god he wore guy-liner. James was the gay one, not Logan. Camille and Jo shared a look and within that time limit, Kendall and Logan disapeared.

"Where'd they go?"

Kendall had his armed wrapped around Logans shoulders as the walked into the elevator that took them up to their apartment. Logan gave Kendall and approving look and as the elevator doors closed, the two kissed. A deep sultry kiss. Their tongues argued over who was more dominate. Kendall won and had Logans tongue pinned down. Neither of them were prepared for when the elevator door opened and Camille and Jo werestanding there watching the boys make out.

"oh, my. God." Jo just stood there mouth open, in disbelief. 'Was Kendall just macking on Logan?' Camille was outraged and smacked Logan across the face.

"Your gay and you didn't tell me!" Logan took a step away from Kendall and protested.

"What! NO! Im not gay! Kendall was proving a point to me!" Kendall then gave Logan a look of disappointment. 'Damn, I really thought Logan was gay, and thought that maybe he liked me'

"Yeah Camille, don't get ur panties in a twist. I was explaining to Logan about how a real man kisses. It was a demonstration." Logan looked at his feet. 'So Kendall didn't really like him, it was just acting."

"So you were just ,…acting?" Camille looked ashamed at what she'd done. Both boys looked at her.

"Yeaaaah!" They then left the elevator and went their own ways, refusing to mention that kiss or that they'd been caught redhanded in the act of homosexuality. Kendall When His way and out to the gym to lift some weights and think about how he felt. Logan went to the roof to watch the clouds and contemplate if he really was gay or if he was just going through a phase in life.

"That was really weird," Said Jo to Camille in the Elevator.

"Yeah, I don't buy it for a minute." Then both girls giggled and looked at each other.

"Fan girl time?"

"Fan girl time!" They burst out in giggles and then erupted out into the lobby laughing. James and Carlos were close by and overheard something Jo said to Camille as they left the building.

"Were gunna find out soon whether or not Kendall and Logan are gay lovers." James and Carlos shared a look of worry. They saw how the boys looked at each other, and both of them suspected that they were gay, but they never put a plan into action. Carlos and James would hatch their own plan to figure out the truth about Kendall and Logan.


	2. Chapter 2 The third plan

Chapter Two: A third plan put in place

Carlos and James had their classic bush hats on and binoculars and were sitting on the opposite end of a bench in the gym and were watching Kendall as he lifted weights. Kendall knew the boys were watching but had more on his mind. He was worried about what might happen between him and Logan now. 'I kissed him, I thought he wanted me to… but now I'm not so sure'

Jo and Camille were sitting behind a lump of concrete on the roof staring at Logan who was looking up at the setting sun. He knew the girls were there but he didn't seem to care. 'I kissed him, I thought he kissed back but now that I think about it…'

Katie saw as both acts of spying went on, and now that her mother had grounded her from television, she needed some form of entertainment. She was about to manipulate the hell out of everyone. She was positive people might be able to see the cogs going to work in her little brain. It was a marvelous plan she was concocting. She was laughing evilly just as Logan came off the elevator.

"what are you laughing about?" He knew what that laugh meant and was very terrified. She looked at him then at the hands she was wringing in front of her.

"Nothing, nothing at all. STOP STARING AT ME YOU FREAK!" She turned on her heel and left Logan standing there confused. Just then Camille, Jo, Carlos, and James came bustling out of the elevator in a tiff.

"You can't spy on them!" Jo shouted at Carlos

"They're our friends!" James shouted into Camille's face. Kendall came off the stairs to find the group fighting, Logan was already trying to pull Carlos off of Jo. Kendall jumped into the action pulling Camille off James.

"Whoah whoah whoah, what are you four fighing over?" Kendall said holding Camille down. The four looked at each other, then at Kendall and Logan and said nothing. Logan groaned.

"It's no use Kendall they won't tell me either." Kendall looked at Logan and decided it wasn't fair to Logan to push him away cause of such selfish feelings.

"Okay, how about you and me go get some fishsticks Logie." Logan Smiled. 'I'm not going to hit on Kendall, we're just friends'

"Sure Kendall, Lets go." They linked arms and went into the elevator, the four spys looked at one another and then rushed up the stairs to spy on the couple some more.

Katie saw this as the perfect way to start her plan. She cut Kendall and Logan off in the hall.

"Logan, can I have a word with you, I need some help with my math homework." Logan smiled and dismissed himself from Kendall.

"Of course little Katie-Bug"

"Oh kay, cut the crap."

"What?"

"He likes you, you know right?" Katie didn't know that Kendall really did like Logan. Logan didn't know that Katie knew he was gay.

"w-what? What are you talking about Katie?" She sighed, acting to make it seem more real.

"Kendall, He likes you Logan." Logan blushed.

"Really?" Katie nodded, not wanting to bust up laughing. Logan put on his confidence face and met up with Kendall in the kitchen of their apartment.

"What was that about?" Logan Blushed, losing all confidence.

"oh, nothing. Just some math."

**Sorry this chapters short. I promise. They'll get better as time passes. Cross my heart and hope to die. :D :D :D**" ""


End file.
